Did you hear me?
by Lisa Bo Bisaa
Summary: Stan starts to see Kyle differently, but is it to late? StanxKyle, rated T for Cartman-Kyle bickering.


**A/N: Whee! This is just some StanxKyle fluff I wrote during English class C: rated T for Cartman - Kyle bickering. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Stan Marsh sat on the stoop, his body numb. His mind was whirling in circles about what to think about. He knew what had just happened, though he didn't know if he was ready to face it, to understand it. But it was going to happen, no matter what he did.

-Flashback-

A familiar bell rang throughout the Marsh residence, and though it was normally just a soft ring, it was a loud trumpet of noise in the teen boy's ears. Stan lay in bed, his skin hot and dry, occasionally coughing, sick. He heard voices downstairs, at the door, but he couldn't understand who it was. But all too soon the quiet his room regained after the doorbell rang, he heard feet pounding up the stairs. He shifted around, turning his head to the door to see who it was.

"Hi Stan!" he heard. "Wow, you look sicker than I thought." Kyle said, suddenly comforting. "Anyways, Garrison told me to bring you your homework. You _have _missed four days of school, you know."

Garrison. He'd been their teacher since the third grade, and for some reason never left them, even up until high school. It was getting a tad creepy, as a matter of fact.

"Kyle, its times like this I wonder _why_ you're my best friend." Stan grumbled, taking the stack of papers from Kyle. "I got to lie around eating soup all day, now I have to do homework."

"Hey, dude, I'm just following teacher's orders." Kyle shrugged, turning to leave.

"Kyle," Stan sat up. "Don't leave. Mom said I'm not contagious. You can stay awhile, right?" he asked.

Kyle nodded and sat down on the chair next to Stan's bed. "Sure, dude."

Stan looked into his green eyes, trying to see through them. Kyle seemed unusually giddy today. "You excited about something?" he asked.

Kyle looked up. "No, why?"

Stan shrugged. "Your face is awfully readable. Now fess up." He said.

Kyle had no choice but to proceed. "Well, you were out of school for a while, and I couldn't come see you until you got better, so I guess I just missed you…" he confessed. "Even if I was just bringing you some homework."

The boys sat there silently for a while. You'd think there would be infinite topics they could talk about, noting the interesting life they lived, but they decided to just sit there.

Stan, although maintaining a laid-back appearance, was eyeing Kyle subtly. He had grown out of his hat but refused to admit it, so his red hair was spilling out from under it. He still obsessed over orange jackets, so his chest was a bright carrot color. But what Stan was most intrigued by was his eyes. He never noticed how deep they were, how easily he got lost in them.

Kyle noticed what Stan was doing. "Stan, you alright?" he asked.

Stan snapped back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine." He mentally noted how sweet Kyle's voice sounded. Wait, what? Stan's mind was racing. His heart was pounding. Why was he noticing these things?

Kyle looked apprehensive. "Stan, you seem really sick. I don't wanna get you worked up and make you sicker. Maybe I should leave."

Stan couldn't think of anything to say. "Yeah, I guess I'm just really tired. Come and visit me later, okay?" he asked, patting Kyle on the shoulder. But all that did was make his heart beat faster.

"Of course, dude. Get better, okay? We miss you at school." He said, standing up.

Stan nodded and looked longingly at the door as Kyle left. He lay back down and tried to contemplate what had just happened.

That was the day Stan realized he was in love with his best friend.

* * *

The very next day, Stan was feeling much better and was ready to go back to school. He had finished all the homework Kyle had brought over, but was still confused about what happened yesterday. His medicine-induced dreams had involved Kyle, just smiling and laughing with Stan. But he couldn't ignore him, that would seem to suspicious. So he kept walking to the bus stop.

"Hey, Stan!" Kyle greeted him cheerfully. Stan was floored; the boy was too beautiful for words, even in the morning. "Glad to see you back!"

"Oh, great. Now I have to deal with two fags." muttered Cartman.

"Shut up, Asshole!" Kyle fumed.

"You got something to say, Faggot Jew?" he asked, stepping closer to Kyle.

Stan decided to play peacemaker and stepped between the two before fists started flying. "Let it go, you guys. Must we do this every day?" he took Kyle's shoulders and pushed him back, putting a somewhat safe distance between the two. "You fight like exes, you know." he said, which received a round of abuse from Cartman, but a silent glare from Kyle.

The bus arrived, and then stopped once more at school, and the day was basically normal. Cartman and Kyle had a few more rounds of verbal abuse, Butters got shoved in a locker, and Kenny died by chocking on lunch meat. The bus ride home was uneventful, but once they exited, Stan decided to dig deeper and find out how Kyle felt about him.

"Hey, man. Wait up." he said, jogging after the red-head.

"Hey, Stan." Kyle said, once the boy caught up to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Can't a guy walk home with his best friend?" he asked.

"I guess so." Kyle shrugged.

Kyle remained silent, but Stan had other plans. "So, Bebe's been checking you out lately." Stan said slyly.

Kyle laughed. "Bebe's not my type."

Stan tried to hide his victory smile by acting surprised. "What? Have you seen her chest lately?"

This just made Kyle laugh harder. "Stan she's as thick as a log. You know that's what I see most."

Kyle was top in their class. In his grade, actually. He never had a girlfriend; he claimed he had no time for relationships when there was schoolwork to be done. Stan always teased him about that, saying it was just his excuse for being hopelessly lonely.

"Jeez, you're not like any normal sixteen year old I know." Stan joked. "And that's what I love about you." he added silently. Boy, he was accepting his newfound feelings quickly.

"Yeah, because being an individual is so out of style nowadays." Kyle replied sarcastically.

They arrived at Kyle's house shortly after. After examining the note left on his door by his mother, Kyle turned back to Stan. "You wanna come in? My parents aren't home, but I'm sure they won't mind." he asked.

Stan smiled. "I'd love to." he stepped inside behind Kyle, and hung up his hat and coat on the wooden rack. Kyle did the same.

The two boys sat on the couch, staring at the TV. Well, Kyle did, Stan mostly stared at him. But it wasn't long before Kyle noticed. "Dude…" he muttered, and Stan snapped back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. Spaced out there."

"Alright, dude." Kyle replied.

Stan knew from that moment on, life would be hard to live if he didn't tell Kyle his feelings. Spilled his heart out and left with no regrets. But he also feared what life would be like after. Would Kyle return his feelings? Either way, he knew it would be the hardest feat of his life.

-End Flashback-

"Did you hear me? I said I'm moving." Kyle said softly, resting a hand on Stan's shoulder. "Today. I would have told you sooner, but Mom and Dad weren't sure about it until this morning, and I didn't want to tell you if we weren't really going to move."

Stan remained silent. Kyle took no offense and kept talking. 'I'll come and visit as much as I can, I promise. But Stan, I have to go." he said, turning towards his mother's honking horn.

Kyle got a few feet from Stan when the dark haired boy stood up, ran towards Kyle, and caught him in an embrace. "Now!" his mind screamed. "Do it NOW!"

"I c-can't let you go. Not now. I-I just can't." he whispered in his ear, through his tears. "I-I love you, Kyle."

And with that, Kyle woke up.

* * *

**A/N: I hope the ending wasn't to hard to understand! If you didn't get it, Kyle dreamt the whole thing O:Please remember to review!**


End file.
